Total Drama Bookworm
by KindaTrashButItsFine
Summary: Chris McLean is back with a new season, and new rules. This time arojnd, there's no constant teams and no promise of teamwork. Each challenge will be inspired by a different book or book series, and the teams will change to match the book. Who will survive? Find out here. Syoc. APPS OPEN
1. Introduction and App

YOUR POV:

"Come on! I just wanna see the Commercial!" the little girl tugged at your arm "it'll only be like twenty seconds, please!"

You sighed, sometimes you regretted babysitting. "Your mom said, no TV."

"Come on, she won't know!"

"Fine, just the commercial, understand?" She nodded eagerly and pulled you to sit on the couch and quickly switched on the TV.

You watched as the show that was on cut to commercial.

Chris McLean came on screen and the young girl next to you squealed in excitement.

He seemed to be standing on a rickety old dock, and behind him a beautiful island stretched across the landscape.

"Hello, and welcome to Tolkien Island. That's right Tolkien, as in J.R.R. Tolkien, the writer of the Lord of the Rings series. He has generously donated his island as the location of our newest season of Total Drama. Each challenge will be inspired by a different book or book series, and for each one they will be separated into teams based on the groups in the novels,and only the half of the players to come closest to winning are safe, no constant teams, and no safety. The half closest to winning will also get to stay in the biggest library in the world, right here on the island, and the rest, will be left to fend for themselves. And of course," he began walking towards the end of the dock and slowly an opening of a tunnel came on screen. Just looking at it gave you the chills. It was dark and damp and seemed to continue on for miles. "at the end of each challenge, someone will be sent home, and will be forced to make their own way back, through the tunnel of losers. Why would anyone participate you ask? Simple, the prize is 5 million dollars! So send in those Audition videos, we need 24 of you to start. I'll see you soon, on Total Drama Bookworm!" You expect it to cut off immediately after that, but before it can a voice comes from behind the camera.

"Bookworm? That's the best you can do?"

Chris grabs a stick from next to him and chucks it towards the voice. "I tried ok? I don't read books, who reads books anymore, I mean serio-"

It cut off before he could continue. You looked at the girl next to you, cringing as you spoke "What so you see in him?"

"Everything!" You rolled your eyes as you turned off the Television. "Are you going to audition?"

The question surprised you, but you stopped and thought about it for a second. "You know what, I think I will."

Obviously this island is not real. Saying that now because you'd be surprised how many people don't get that sometimes

Ok, so before I give the app I have a few things to specify.

First, no Mary/Gary sues. All characters have to have realistic, and acceptable weaknesses, it can't be something like, they're clumsy, but only when they're on something really unstable. It has to be something that will genuinely affect the way they compete.

They have to be sent in through PM. No exceptions, any and all apps sent through the reviews will not be considered.

I will not accept all apps, and having one of my characters in one of your stories will not effect the way I see your character, everyone starts on equal ground.

It is mandatory that you fill out all parts of the app, and for you to use this app. It has the questions it has for a reason, and I need these answers.

Be detailed, if you aren't detailed, then I can't get a good grasp on your character. If you need to send it to me in two different messages that's fine, but make sure I get all of it.

That being said, I need at least 12 guys and 12 girls. I will be keeping the creators of each character a secret so no one will judge anyone for their characters. It's happened in the past and it's not fun. Now, here's the app.

Full Name:

Any Nicknames?:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Stereotype:

Hair (color, length and style):

Eyes:

Skin:

Any other notable features:

Everyday clothes:

Formal wear:

Swim wear:

Sleep wear:

Personality:(be as detailed as possible here. I want to make sure I completely understand the character)

Bio: (again as detailed as possible)

Favorite

Book:

Color:

Food:

Song:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexual/romantic orientaion: (I need both of these, for example, asexual but homoromantic, or aromantic, but pansexual. If it's the same just say they're gay straight bi ect.)

Reason for joining:

-Survival Stats on a scale (1 the lowest to 10 the highest. You can have two 10s, one 9, two 8s, two 7s, and the rest have to be six or lower. No exceptions)

1\. Health (Your current life value.):

2\. Stamina (How much energy you have.):

3\. Oxygen (How long you can hold your breath while underwater.):

4\. Food (How long you can handle hunger.):

5\. Water (How long you can handle being dehydrated.):

6\. Smarts (How smart are you to plan or survive.):

7\. Inventory Weight (How much stuff you can carry.):

8\. Melee Fighting (How good are you at fighting.):

9\. Ranged Shooting (How good are you at shooting and throwing.):

10\. Agility Movement (How fast and athletic are you.):

11\. Fortitude (Your resistance to the Weather like the drought or rain.):

12\. Crafting Speed (How fast you do at crafting and mechanics.):

13\. Torpor (The measure of your weariness.):

Mental state: (any mental disorders, such as anxiety, paranoia, or sociopathic tendencies.)

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

How would they treat-

Chris:

Chef:

Friends:

Enemies:

Teammates:

Crush: (if they're aro ace just say n/a)

Audition tape: (be creative)

Anything else:

That's all. I'll update once I have half the necessary characters. Have a lovely day.


	2. Updated Cast list

Exciting news! We now have exactly half of our needed cast! I've already started the first half of the introductions, and plan to have it up by Tuesday. Until then, keep sending in those apps! We still need six guys, and six girls. That's all for now!

Girls

1\. Xena Stein

2\. Sophie "Cassandra" Drew

3\. Andy Rossin

4\. Cervena Flare

5\. Maria Kennedy

6\. Tristan Cain

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Guys

1\. Josh Prower

2\. Dante Romeo

3\. Geordie Havoc

4\. Sam Manoford

5\. William Caulus

6\. Ryan Yamaga

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.


	3. Chapter 1

The camera comes on to show Chris, standing on the rickety dock from the promo, already throwing a tantrum about one thing or another.

"I told you not to buy the store brand!" He held up a can of store brand hairspray as he yelled. "What am I supposed to do with this crap?! Ugghhh!" He chucked the can at someone off camera.

"Um Chris? Chris? Chris we're on."

He immediately stopped and turn to look at the camera. He rushed forward frantically trying to turn the thing off. The screen goes to static for about a minute before returning to show Chris, once again standing on the aforementioned dock, a bright smile plastered on his face as he began his welcome.

"Hello, and welcome to Tolkien Island, home to the world's largest library, and location of our newest season of Total Drama! Today, we'll finally be meeting our newest contestants, and boy" he paused to chuckle "are there some good ones!" He walked to the end of the dock as he continued "This season, there are no constant teams and no promise of any team at all in each episode. Who will fail, who will fall, and who will win the reward? Find out, right now, on Total Drama Bookworm!"

~opening theme plays~

"And we're back! Our first contestant is just arriving!"  
The camera turns to the end of the dock to see a thin young man with shoulder length black hair step off the boat. His most notable feature being a small burn scar directly beneath his eye. He wore a white shirt with a red rose on it, covered by a black leather jacket, with a celtic cross hanging from his neck. His sweats had red stripes on them, and his feet were covered with black sandals. He smiles at Chris and gives him a high five as they pass each other.

"Joshua Prowers, how you doing man?"

"I'm good, pumped to be here!" He stops at the opposite end of the dock and sets down his bags and turns towards the other end once again, excited to meet the competition.

Off the next boat was a boy with chocolate brown hair, whose smile seemed to be contagious. He took took a moment to adjust his green jacket, beneath which you could see a black Capsule Corps t-shirt, before he continued down the dock.  
"Sam Manford, nice to meet you dude!" Chris stuck his hand out for a handshake.  
Sam grinned and shook his hand "Back at ya. "He paused and inspected Chris' hair just a bit before jokingly mumbling something about not using the right hair spray. Chris panicked and demanded a mirror, as the two contestants chuckled at his reaction.

He continued forward, black sneakers hitting the dock, as he was greeted with a high five from the other contestant. They continued laughing to themselves, as Chris finally calmed down.

Chris gave an annoyed look before turning to greet the next teen. "Next is William Clavic."

The next boy was definitely not what you would described as average. His light brown hair was swept up perfectly, his green eyes were accented by his tanned skin, and his body was perfectly toned. His perfectly toned arms were clearly visible as his red t-shirt had its sleeves cut off, and his basketball shorts clearly showed his legs. Needless to say he was very attractive.  
But then, he opened his mouth. "Gross, no girls here yet? Laaaaame." He walked over to the other two males, a look of superiority etched onto his face. "For the record, I don't swing that way. Just want to make sure you don't get any ideas."

~Confessionals~  
Sam sends an annoyed look at he camera. "Can I choose who to vote off now?"

Josh raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Well, that's a relief." A look of offense found its way to William's face, but Josh had already turned to see the next contestant.

"Now, we have, Andromita Rossin."

The boat pulled up and a girl with faded blue hair and glasses, with her nose in a book walked off the boat, and completely missed the dock. As she slipped into the water you heard a faint 'Oh shit!' come from her mouth before she splashed into the water. Sam and Josh walked over to give the girl a hand up.

As Josh pulled her up by the hand, he jokingly said "Now don't go falling for me just yet."

The girl chuckled as she seated herself on the edge of the dock and began to ring out her hair, a smile spreading across her freckled cheeks. "That was both the best and worst pickup line I've ever heard."

She stood and began to attempt to wring out her clothing as well. She removed her black cardigan, leaving her in her light teal sleeveless button up. She untucked her button up from her shorts and squeezed the ends of it in an attempt to rid it of as much water as possible. Her Jean shorts, black tights, and teal sneakers seemed to be a lost cause.

She tucked her shirt back in and turned back towards the boys.

Sam pulled her book out of the water and handed it to her. "Sorry about your book."

She shook her head and laughed slightly. "No worries. I waterproof all my books." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Believe it or not, this isn't my first time falling into a large body of water with a book."

~Confessionals~  
"I've been waterproofing my books for years." Andi explains. "I have pretty bad ADHD, so I zone out a lot, and I'm already really clumsy, so I've walked into my fair share of pools."

She stuck out her hand to the two, before introducing herself. "Andromita Rossin. Call me Andi."

The two boys each shook her hand introducing themselves one at a time. She then went to shake Williams hand, but he simply scuffed and turned away. She raised an eyebrow and went to stand by the other, much friendlier faces once again.

"Finally," Chris said, "We're in the middle of a show here you know. Any ways, our next victim is Cassandra Drew!"

As the next boat came into view, you could hear loud rock music blaring from the speakers. As it pulled up to the dock, a girl with a half shaved head of dark green hair, a guitar on her back, and a multitude of piercings in her ears stepped off and inspected to surrounding area. She wore a red tank top, under a black vest, black shorts, held up by a metal belt, black stockings, grey boots, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. She stepped towards the others, and set down her luggage as she was greeted, first by Josh. "Sweet hair."She grinned and replied with a simple thanks. Before she could introduce herself to the others, William felt the need to speak up.

"Aren't there going to be any attractive girls on this show?" He groaned. This of course did not go over well with the two females already there.

The two glared at him before looking to each other. "If you hold him down, I can beat him with my books." Andi said to the taller girl before her. The two boys standing beside them looked slightly terrified.

"I'm all for it." She responded, but before they could act Chris interjected with a reminder that any unauthorized violence would mean immediate disqualification.

The pair scowled at William as he simply inspected himself in a handheld mirror they all assumed he pulled out of his bag.

Chris chuckled. "Well, already causing problems I see. Anyways, our next contestant Geordie Havoc!"

The boat stopped by the dock, but instead of simply stepping off, the aforementioned contestant attempted to do a flip off the roof of the boat, but his landing didn't quite go as planned, as the boy ended up being the second person in the water that day. He managed to pull himself up before anyone could come help him out of the water.

"What is it with you people and landing in the water? I mean seriously, it takes up Soooo much time!" Chris complained.

Geordie chuckled scratching the back of his head "sorry dude. Guess my landing was a bit off."

Upon inspecting him, you would see where wore a green army jacket, track pants, fingerless gloves, Yellow scarf, and an olive green beret.

He went to stand by the others when he noticed the soaked Andi, still wringing out her black cardigan. "You too?"

She smiled, "Kinda. I might have accidentally walked into the lake."

Geordie laughed, "Well, looks like we'll get along just fine."

Cassandra laughed at the two. "Just don't break too much will ya?"

"Can we please get back to the show? God, at this rate we won't be able to get through all of you in one episode. Ok, next up is Xena. Did I pronounce that right?"

Out of the next boat can a very pale girl, with little to no expression on her face, her blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She stepped onto the dock, her grey sandals making a small noise as they hit the wood. She wore a steel blue shirt over a grey long sleeve and a pleated blue and grey plaid skirt.

Chris immediately attempted to greet her. "Xena, how is it going my friend? How've you been?" He continued on like this in a multitude of ways as she slowly made her way to the other side of the dock.

As she passed she looked at Chris and simply stated "Do you personally benefit from being so ridiculously imbecilic, or is it simply an unpleasant portion of your nature?"

This, of course went directly over everyone's head. However, this did not stop William, for he had finally found a girl he believed to be worthy of him.

He stepped forward, took her hand, and placed a kiss on top of it, sending her a wink as he said "Hello gorgeous, my name is William, but you can call me yours."

Having heard him, the others attempted to restrain their laughter, except for Cassandra, who laughed loudly before commenting on how sorry she feels for the poor girl standing in front of them.

Xena Simply removed her hand from his grasp before speaking in a dull tone of voice "Your coquettish nature is quite bothersome. Please leave me be for the remainder of this competition."

William froze in his spot, as Xena walked to stand in an area of the occupied end of the dock, that was more removed for the other contestants, who were now laughing even harder than before, with Josh clutching at his stomach, Cassandra knelt over, Geordie red faced from laughing to hard, and Andi attempting in vain to steady her shaking form from falling by gripping the arm of Sam who was having trouble staying upright himself.

With a huff, William returned to his previous spot, muttering on about how she didn't deserve him anyways.

"What does any of that even mean?" Chris questioned.

"Coquettish is a word with a meaning similar to flirtatious. For example, the young man's coquettish nature was unnecessary and uncalled for."

Everyone turned to the new contestant who had managed to arrive without any of the other people currently inhabiting the island noticing.

"Hello," the girl smiles "My name is Tristan." Her smile seemed to contrast her dressings, as she was dressed in a white button down, a vest and some slacks. She looked like a lawyer of some sort.

She made her way to the other end of the dock and stood by Xena, sending a quick smile her way before quieting down once more, and turning to observe the next contestant.

"O...K then. That was...ok, so next contestant, Cervena Flare! My god what is with all these weird names."

The boat pulled up to the dock, and they all sat waiting for a bit, but no one came out of the boat.

"Um...where is she?" Tristan spoke up.

"Oh crap," Chris mumbled to himself pulling out a walkie talkie and quickly turning the switch to speak to whoever on the other end. "Did you remember to have someone go in to untie her?"

"Untie?" Cass questioned, a slight look of fear forming on her face. "Why was she tied up in the first place?"

"Oh that" Chris started, pausing to chuckle and rub his hands in a manner that made several of the contestants shudder at what might be coming next "Cervena shows some sociopathic qualities, and she may or may not be a full blown pyromaniac. We had to tie her up," he smiled at the teens "you know, so she wouldn't light the engine on fire and blow the thing up" he made a point to pop the 'p' in his last word as he watched the frightened looks on their faces.

~Confessionals~  
"Why did this have to happen? Any other type of person, anyone!" Josh groaned and turned to the camera "my house caught fire a while ago. We lost about everything we had, and my brother and I lost our parents. I still don't like fire. I don't think I ever will."

He laughed and turned to look at the camera. "I told you we had some good ones."

Just then, off the boat came a seemingly average girl, with orange red hair that stopped at her shoulders, which were covered by her grey hoodie. She had an emotionless look on her face as she went and stood by the others.

It wasn't until she was directly next to Tristan that she noticed the burn scars on her hands, and decided to speak up.

"Um, are you alright? Your hands don't look to good."

The girl turned and looked at her. "They don't hurt. Fire doesn't hurt me. It's my friend." She spoke in a monotone voice that sent chills through everyone else there.

No one asked Cervena anything else after that.

"Whoa, what happened here?"

No one had noticed the next boat pull up until the contestant began to speak. They all turned to look at the boy standing opposite them. His dyed red hair was done in dreadlocks that fell around his dark skinned face, which held a lazy smile. His torso was covered by a blue shirt, layered over a long sleeved white shirt, and he wore a pair of jeans to match.

"Oh nothing," Chris said. "Just an explosion scare is all." he then turned towards the rest of the teens to introduce the newest face. "Meet Dante everyone!" he walked forward and gave a friendly wave to the others before going to stand between the two groups that had formed.

The next boat stopped and a beautiful young girl who chris introduced as Maria Kennedy, stepped out. She had straight strawberry blonde hair, that fell just past her shoulders, and bright green eyes, how ever her bright features seemed off set by her emotionless expression. Her white shorts showed off her long legs, and her light blue tank top was covered by a black blazer.

She walked forward, her black heels making clicking sounds as she moved across the deck. As she stopped by the other end of the dock, she set her bags down, and took a moment to adjust her blazer, before turning towards the others to speak.

"I would just like to make it clear, that I plan to win, and fully intend to manipulate each of you to do so. That is all." She then returned to looking towards Chris while waiting for the next contestant.

"Well," Josh starts "this is just getting more and more uncomfortable by the second isn't it?"

"Yup." came Tristan's reply. Afterwards the dock fell silent once again.

As they stood waiting for the next boat the silence grew more, and more uncomfortable with each passing second, until someone finally spoke up.

"Sooo" Andi spoke awkwardly. "How's everyone doing today?"

No one answered.

"Well, that went swimmingly." Came a new voice. It belonged to a tall young man, who managed to be the fourth person to step onto the dock unnoticed. He pushed his wavy red hair away from his green eyes. He was dressed in jeans and an amber colored t-shirt. As he stepped forward, you could see the blue soles of his sneakers, which contested with the white color of the martial making up the rest of it.

"Well, hi there Ryan. Do me a favor, and worn me next time." Chris said.

"Okay."

As he reached the others, once again no one spoke up, and once again Andi took the liberty of filling the silence. She stepped forward, and stood a foot or two away from the tall male. With her short stature, this caused her to have to look up quote a bit to meet the teens eyes.

"Hiya" She smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Andi. It's nice to meet you."

He shook her hand giving a simple 'you too' in response. He then went and stood next to Josh, who also j trounced himself, followed by Cassandra, then Sam, then Geordie, all of whom failed to get much of a reaction from the boy.

"You don't talk too much do you?" Sam questioned.

"I don't really know you all too well, so of course I don't." he replied with a neutral tone.

"Ok, we've all meet, Mr. Neural Face here, can we please move on?!" Chris yelled. "Oh look all that, because some people," he gave a pointed look to the more friendly contestants "can't seem to shut up, we've run out of time. Guess we won't be meeting everyone today will we? So, I hope you all come back for the next episode, where hopefully, people will be quiet enough to get through the rest of the campers, next time on Total Drama Bookworm!"

Ok, so first of all, I'm so sorry this is so late. My wifi has been really crappy lately, so I wasn't able to get his done as soon as I was wanted. However, we have an almost complete cast now. Before I tell you who got accepted, I would want to clarify why some characters were not accepted.

They had unrealistic weaknesses, or went way too Mary sue. I'm sorry, but this story isn't gonna work with over powered characters.

I already had characters that were extremely similar on design. Chances are, if your character was a rock girl, or a funny guy, this is the reason they weren't accepted. I can't have a story full of the same character, and I got a lot of applications wig these types of a characters. It's not that they weren't good, it's just that there alive too many that there are too many that are too similar.

They just didn't fit into the story properly. As with most stories, some types of a characters, just won't work in the story. I'm sorry, but it's just how it is.

Now, here it nuts the list of characters so far. I still need three girls and two guys. If I told you, your character was accepted and they aplirerereremt on herw, just let me know so I can fix it. Its hard to keep track of everyone who is accepted, when they keep getting buried in other messages.

Girls  
1\. Xena Stein  
2\. Sophie "Cassandra" Drew  
3\. Andy Rossin  
4\. Cervena Flare  
5\. Maria Kennedy  
6\. Tristan Cain  
7\. Taya Banks  
8\. Tia Langford  
9\. Charlotte Blake  
10.  
11.  
12.

Guys  
1\. Josh Prower  
2\. Dante Romeo  
3\. Geordie Havoc  
4\. Sam Manoford  
5\. William Clavic  
6\. Ryan Yamaga  
7\. Jerome Ford  
8\. Mehki Jessexa  
9\. Jay Collins  
10\. Payton Abner  
11.  
12.

For those of you that have been accepted, please message me and let me know what your character would think of those who have already been introduced. Let me know who would be potential love interests for your character, who they would be friends with, ect. I made some guesses based solely on the applications, but I do want to make sure it's accurate. Also, for those of you whose characters have been introduced, please let me know if I got their character right! That's all for now, hopefully the next chapter will be finished soon. Have a lovely day!


	4. So there's been a change

Hiya friends, so there's been a bit of a change. This story is still going to happen, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've realized that with everything I do outside of this I don't have any sort of time to actually keep this going, so I'm gonna hand this story and account off to a friend of mine who should be updating within the week. I'll have her reach out to all of you individually and touch base with you to make sure youre aware what's going on and then this chapter will be turned into the next actual chapter once it's finished. Again, I'm so so sorry I was gone for so long. That being said, I hope you all have a lovely day!


End file.
